


Behind the Prison Walls

by JaliceCookie



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV), Vis a Vis | Locked In (Spain TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Friendship, Kids, LCDP - Freeform, Love, Prison, VisaVis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:06:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26732587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaliceCookie/pseuds/JaliceCookie
Summary: After a School Trip, Paula makes Friends with a younger Girl. When Raquel finds out, that Paula's new Friend is living at the Cruz del Sur Prison , Raquel investigates and meets the Social Worker Salva Martín in the Prison, who seems to hide a mysterious Secret behind his shy Smile.
Relationships: Macarena Ferreiro/Zulema Zahir, María Prieto "Casper" Téllez/Yolanda Montero, Raquel Murillo/Professor | Sergio Marquina
Comments: 13
Kudos: 38





	1. Prolog

**Prolog**

  
Class Trips are always something exciting. You get on a Bus, have packed a small backpack full of snacks and have a great time at exciting Places with your Friends. Of course, the School Lessons are not neglected and Raquel Murillo was optimistic, that her 7 year old daughter Paula would enjoy today's Class Trip.

The Inspectora had taken the Girl to School that morning, kissed her hair and watched Paula get on the bus, to sit down next to one of her friends and wave goodbye to Raquel.

After Raquel drove Home , because she had a free day off today, her mother Mariví surprised her with a homemade Cake. Just because her Mother thought a cake would cheer her up a little bit.

Raquel had been in a rather sad mood lately, because of a tough trial against her ex-husband, Alberto Vicuña.

Since the Inspectora has custody of Paula - the influence that Alberto had on the 7-year-old has been rather negative.

He buys the Child many unnecessary things , to buy his way to Paula's heart and tell her lies about Raquel.

It's a difficult time and the Inspectora feared that Alberto's lies could ruin her relationship with Paula.

The extra hours she had to work a lot in her job didn't make the whole situation any better. On a few days Raquel felt as if the burden was getting too much for her and she would like to crawl under the Covers and never want to get up again.

On other Days, she can spend time with Paula but the girl is still complaining , why her Father is not allowed to come to her upcoming Birthday Party. It's complicated.

"Thank you Mamá - I don't know how to survive the Birthday. I'm afraid that Alberto will suddenly show up at the door and ... cause chaos", said Raquel as she took a piece of the freshly baked Cake and sat down next to her Mother in the Living Room.

  
"Everything will be fine Raquel. Paula is looking forward for her Birthday and she would be especially happy, if you would join her for that day" Mariví replied confidently.

  
"I've already talked to Ángel , that he could take over my working hours on Paula's birthday ... but you know the Job .and the Work..", before Raquel could finish her Sentence, Mariví put a hand on her shoulder and gave her that typical motherly smile - that exudes so much wisdom and confidence.

  
"... and Work can sometimes wait. Spend the Day with Paula and me. You will have a lot of Fun Raquel. Birthdays are always so exciting and funny", - and when the old Woman said that, Raquel couldn't help but with answering an honest happy Smile, knowing full well that her mother was right about what she had said.

*******

"Mamá? I'm driving to School now to pick up Paula. Do you like to start cooking Dinner?"

When Raquel hold the Car Keys in her Hand and opened the front Door, she called this Sentence in the Direction of the Kitchen, so that her Mother would know where she was going now and so that she would not have to worry.

Her mother called back, that she would now start cooking dinner. A few minutes later, Raquel was on her way to the Elementary school Paula was going to. The Traffic in Madrid at this time of day was - terrible and Raquel hoped that her Daughter would remember to wait for her and not just walk home - as she had done once before.

Raquel was relieved to find out, that she wasn't the only Person who had arrived a little later thanks to the Traffic. Because in Front of her were some stressed-looking Parents and the Inspectora could hear bits of Words, that they had been stuck in a Traffic jam and that the children now had to wait. Raquel gave Paula's class Teacher a brief, friendly Smile and a little later saw her daughter approaching, accompanied by a Girl.

"Hola Mamá - I've made friends with a new Student. This is Lucía - she's new in my Class. Can she come with us? We wanted to play with my Playmobil Zoo? Please Mamá. We have already asked her Mamá and is it okay for her? " - Paula chatted straight away and Raquel raised an Eyebrow in surprise, and then asked the Class Teacher, whether that would be okay - since Raquel, as is well known, neither had the Contact Details nor the Permission of Lucía's Parents for something like that.

"Yes, that's right. I got in touch with Lucía's Mother shortly after the Girls asked me. You know Raquel, Lucía had only been in our Class since last Week and Paula made friends with her very fast - it's nice too see that both of them come out of their shy space a little. If it's okay with you, I will give your Address to the Person, who will pick up Lucía later? Her mother is ... not able to pick her up today...is that okay for you? " - replies Miss Hale - Paula's class Teacher. Raquel had no problem with that and a few minutes later the trio made their way to the parking lot.

The Inspectora was happy to have a second Child Seat in the Trunk. Because now that the two Girls were standing next to the car, Raquel first noticed that Lucía was very small.

Ten minutes later they were driving threw the streets of Madrid and while Paula was telling her new friend about all the toys they could play with - Raquel noticed that Lucía always nodded silently and that she looked shyly out the Window. Well - maybe she was shy?

After Raquel had locked the Car, she crossed the street with the Girls, unlocked the front Door of the little House and was greeted directly by the delicious smell of a cooked Dinner.

Her Mother must have cooked something great and after the girls took off their Shoes and put them in the Hallway, Paula took her new Friend by the Hand, briefly greeted her Grandma, introduced Lucía and announced that they- would play in Paula's room with their Playmobil Zoo until Dinner is ready. 

*******

After Dinner, Raquel and Mariví found out that Paula's new Friend was one and a half years younger than Paula, she had attended private elementary school recently, they learned that her favorite School subjects were Biology and Art and that she had been in the same Class as Paula for a week now. Also they became friends during a rain break in the Library, while reading two parts of a Disney Princesses book series.

"... and today on the Class Trip, we solved the Riddle together. We had to look in which home a certain dinosaur lives ... it was something with a lot of desert and less water - we didn't win - but we did discovered a secret Door in the Museum - that was so cool", Paula finished her story and the two girls began to giggle softly.

  
"A secret Door? Where did it lead you?", Mariví asked interestedly , while Raquel put away the empty Dishes from the Table.

  
"That was so cool and exciting Abuela - the secret Door was by the Toilets and led directly to an Corridor, that led to the Playground that belongs to the Museum - and we were both the first to play on it", Paula said proudly and while she was telling her Grandmother all the great play equipment that the museum's playground had on offer - the Doorbell Rang.

Raquel put away the last Plate and went to the front Door to open it. A man stood at the Door who introduced himself as Fabio Martínez and held a form in Front of Raquel, that said he was authorized to pick up Lucía.

  
However, Raquel didn't need to call for Lucía , because the two Girls had already walked to the Door curiously and when Lucía noticed who was there, she automatically went to the Stairs, to put on her Jacket and Shoes.

*******

  
"It was fun Lucía - see you on Monday at School?", Paula hugged the younger and smaller Girl as she said goodbye.

  
"It was a lot of fun ... can we want to sit next to each other at School Paula?", Lucía replied carefully and Paula replied with a cheerful nod of Agreement.

  
"Sure - maybe you can visit me again - then we can continue to play with the Playmobil Zoo?", Paula was happy and Lucía nodded carefully before looking at Fabio, who pointed to the direction of the Street a bit impatiently.

  
Lucía said shyly goodbye to Raquel and Mariví, before she followed Fabio to his car and a few moments later, the Girls could heard and see how the Car drive away.

Raquel closed the front Door and wanted to continue putting the Dishes away and almost dropped a plate , when Paula shared an unexpected Piece of Information about her new Friend.

"Lucía is not allowed to bring friends home - so that we can play together. She lives with her Mamá in Cruz del Sur - where is that Mamá?"

The last Thing Raquel and Mariví expected, would be the Information , that Paula's new Friend lives with her Mother in Cruz del Sur.

A Prison for criminal and dangerous Women in Madrid.


	2. Chapter 1.

"Mamá? Why is my new friend living in Prison with her Mom?"

  
Paula was lying in her Bed and asked this Question just before Raquel had reached the Door. Her Mom and Grandmother told the 7-year-old, that Lucía was living with her mom in the Cruz del Sur Prison.

Now, of course, the little Girl asked why that was the Case. Paula knew that her Mom works as a Police Officer and her dad also works for the Police. And one of their jobs is to take the bad and dangerous People to another Place. Mostly it was the Prison. But why should her new friend live there and what had Lucía's Mom done, to end up in a Prison that is only for Women? Were children even allowed to live there with their Parents? So many questions that kept Paula awake shortly before she should fall asleep. And she wanted answers to these Questions.

  
"Papa told me, that the bad and dangerous People are in the Prisons. But Lucía is not bad at all - she is very nice and friendly...?" Paula added confused.

Raquel sighed softly once and then turned around, went back to her daughter's bed and sat down on the Edge of the Bed. She gently stroked the girl's cheek once. The Inspectora hardly thought, that she would ever have to have such a conversation with the Girl. Especially since it was not an everyday talk and was not in the general framework with which one was confronted every day.

And of course her Daughter was absolutely right - a child, especially one as shy and friendly as her new Friend, had no reason to live in a Prison. But what is the best Answer for the girl? Paula wanted answers to her Questions that Raquel couldn't give her at the Moment.

She did not know the background Story about Lucia and her Mother, nor did she know the Circumstances why they lived in Cruz del Sur. She had never had an investigation into this Prison by her police unit. There was a corresponding branch that specialized in this.

"You know Paula - sometimes Adults make wrong Decisions. These decisions have consequences. I don't know why your new Friend's mom is in prison or why Lucia lives with her. But if she feels comfortable being around her Mom and likes to be with her her .... I don't see anything bad about it. Or did Lucia tell you that she doesn't like it there? Is she afraid in Cruz del Sur? ", Raquel replied in a calm voice and she tried to cover up her own insecurity .

What should she answer? That it was probably not as peaceful and harmonious as one hoped in a prison full of women was a bit ... gloomy for her little Princess. She did not want to take away any illusions from Paula and even if the Girls had only known each other for a week, they seemed to get along very well. Raquel had noticed this during dinner and the chemistry between the two and how well it was, on its way to becoming a friendship.

"Don't know. Lucia only told me, that she lives with her Mom in Cruz del Sur and has lots of nice Aunts. I think there are two other Children in my primary School, who live like Lucia ..... Mamá? Can I invite Lucia to my birthday Party? " - Paula changed the Subject and Raquel didn't know what she preferred. Talking to the 7 year old about Prisons or her upcoming birthday Party. Because the last Topic would always lead back to the Fact , that she could explain to Paula, why her Father is not allowed to come to her Party.

The whole long Court Process surrounding the custody for the 7-year-old was exhausting for everyone involved. How often had her ex-Husband portrayed Raquel as a 'crazy liar' ? . Where it was him, who had hurt Raquel badly more than once. Thanks to a good Lawyer, Raquel had won custody for Paula. She didn't need to share Paula with anyone, and she wouldn't let Paula see her Father without a pre-set appointment.

"That's a nice idea Paula. You can give Lucia one of the Invitation Cards on Monday at school, yes?", Raquel encouraged her Daughter, gave her another Kiss on the Hair and then left the Room.

When Raquel had closed the door behind her, she went into the living Room to say good night to her Mother. Raquel couldn't know that there would be complications for Paula at the Party. Neither could the Inspectora suspect that tomorrow, on Saturday, a new Case would land on her working Desk - and an immediate processing that would lead the woman to Cruz del Sur. For now, she was just looking forward to going to Bed and relaxing a little over the weekend.

  
*******

Lucía kept looking out of the window on the Drive home to Cruz del Sur. She liked the Way,how the Landscape passed by. That Fabio had turned on the Radio and because of the Traffic that prevailed in Madrid from time to time, cursed a lot, the 6-year-old girl hardly noticed.

Her mind still revolved around the great Afternoon she had spent with her new friend Paula. And how big the house was and how nice and friendly Paula's Mom and Grandma were. She never found it easy to make friends with other kids. It was difficult for Lucía to approach other people just like that, but it was really great that she had made friends with Paula. And maybe the Girl could come back to play next week again with Paula - then they could play a bit longer with the Playmobil that Paula owned.

When Fabio had parked the Car in the staff parking lot, he gave her a sign to get out, so the shy girl unbuckled her Seatbelt, fished her backpack from the back seat and climbed out of the Car.

The gray and sad-looking building complex - better known as Cruz del Sur had become her Home for a while now. Since her Mom had come here and taken Lucia with her, the girl didn´t known anything else.

So she followed Fabio to the Visitor Entrance, had to have her backpack away, so it could be scanned once and then went through the security check, before she got her things back and was actually brought by Fabio - who no longer wanted to play the Chauffeur - to the cell block where she and her Mother lived.

"Palacios! I have a new Friend. Her name is Paula," said the Girl excitedly as she was led down the Corridors by Fabio and Antonio Palacios came towards them.

Palacios was one of the Guards who were friendlier to the Inmates of the Prison and as well to the Children who were living here and in her Excitement about the new friendship with Paula, Lucia even forgot for a moment, that she was shy in front of the prison Guards. Even if Palacios sometimes gave her a cookie.

  
"I'm glad to hear that, Lucia", Antonio replied with an honest smile.  
"If you want to hold on to the small talk, you can also bring Lucia to her Cell. Actually, I would have been off work for an hour by now", mumbled Fabio and wanted to add something, when Antonio was called over the walkie-talkie to go to a different cell block. So Fabio had to bring the 6-year-old to the cell himself.

After the duo had gone through the Gates to the Cells, they heard the usual unfriendly calls from the other Women - mainly addressed to Fabio. But the Prison Guard skilfully ignored the insults or attempts to flirt. The women were all equally exhausting and he was really looking forward to his free evening.

Lucia quickly waved goodbye to him , before she entered the Cell and Fabio quickly made sure that he was on his way home after that. Why had he actually been determined again to bring these Children, who were not even his Responsibility from A to B? He really had better and more meaningful Things to do with his time.

"Lucía - you're back too. Rizos and I wanted to place Bets, about whether you just ran away after school or not", - Yolanda sat on her Bed and smiled at the little Girl in Amusement.

Of course it had been noticed, that Lucia had not come home that Afternoon with the other two Children, who were also allowed to go to primary school in Madrid.

  
"But then Yoli and Mamá would miss me a lot too. I was at Paulas Place - she my new Friend. Miss Hale said she called and told Mamá?", asked the little blonde and put her backpack on the lower free bed.

"Last time I spoke with Casper, she said that she should get a Phone call ... but there was probably a Fight, in which Casper was involved with Saray and some other Inmates... I think she ended up in solitary confinement", said Yolanda and climbed down from the upper bed to sit on the free lower bed and pull Lucia onto her Lap.

"But Yoli, that's unfair - Mamá was in solitary confinement just weeks ago ... won't she kiss me goodnight again...I couldn´t fall asleep if she don´t...?" Lucia whispered and automatically snuggled up against Yolanda.

  
"It won't take long - for a fight ... hm ... maybe a day or three. And in the Meantime you'll have a lot of fun with me hm?. Besides, my goodnight kisses are good too - at least that's what Casper always says. Oh and according to Rumors, someone new will come into our Cell tomorrow. At least that's what Sole and Anabel said "- a playful Grin lay on Yolanda's face and she tucked a strand of hair behind the little blond-haired girl's ear.

The young Girl wouldn't even notice, how quickly the time flies until her Mamá is released from solitary confinement again. 

"And now tell me avout the School trip and how it was? Before Anabel and Sole can come out of the Bathroom and overhear our Girls' Conversation okay?. Did you see a dangerous Dinosaur in the Museum?"


	3. Chapter 2.

"I understand Ángel. I'll be there in Fifteen minutes. No, Paula will understand. See you later"

Raquel ended the phone call and put her Smartphone back in her Jacket. It was Saturday Morning and after falling asleep relatively poorly last night, she had woken up by the bell of her cell phone.

Her Partner at the Police and good friend Ángel Rubio had called her and asked to come to the Police station quickly. A new case had landed on her Desk and it urgently needs Raquel's Attention and an initial assessment.

The Inspectora still didn't know exactly what it was about - but from Ángel's voice she recognized the urgency of the Situation. He wouldn't just call like that if it wasn't important. And she was used to being called to the Police station on weekends - it had become everyday life for Raquel and Paula and Mariví.

While Raquel was putting on her Uniform, she heard her Mother and daughter laughing together in the Kitchen and it hurt her Soul to cancel the promised trip to the Zoo, which she had planned weeks ago with Paula.

The Girl had been looking forward to it so much, and it was rare enough that Raquel managed to spend the Weekend with her family. Unfortunately, the Inspectora couldn't say no when she is needed at work. Otherwise her good friend wouldn't have woken her up with the phone Call. Especially since Ángel knew, exactly how much Raquel enjoyed spending time with her daughter and mother.

After Raquel grab her car keys, she entered the Kitchen and saw how her Daughter and her Mother were making pancakes. Mariví had become an important figure in Paula's life since Raquel's increased working hours and it was nice to see how happy they were right now. However, the happy smile disappeared immediately when Paula saw her mother in her work clothes.

At the age of 7 she already knew exactly what it meant when her mother stood in the door frame in her Uniform and when she held her car keys in her hand.

  
"You have to go back to Work? But we wanted to go to the Zoo?", Paula asked sadly and Raquel could clearly see the disappointment on her Face.

  
"I know Paula - but we'll do that tomorrow okay? Today I have to go to work urgently, because they need me there. I'm sorry that it doesn't work today - but I'll take the whole day for you tomorrow okay? ", with this promise Raquel tried to restore her daughter's mood a little - Paula only gave a slow nod.

  
"We can leave a few pancakes for her - while your Mama is working and then we can make the birthday invitation for Lucía, si Paula?", her mother jumped in and this Idea made Paula smile again. Raquel gave her mother a grateful look and then left the house to drive to work.

*******

"There was a death Case in Cruz del Sur. The Victim was Hadley Gonzales. We arrested her 2 years ago for drug smuggling. You're supposed to be leading the Investigation because we worked on the Case and it is unusual for Hadley to die...it was not expected. We should find out whether it was a natural death or if she was murdered. There are also rumors, that Hadley had contacts with a drug dealer in Madrid "- her Boss had given Raquel the new file and the current case briefly. Surprise could be read on Raquel's face. Her unit was normally not responsible for the Cruz del Sur.

"Why isn't Inspector Castillo taking over the Case? His unit is responsible for incidents at Cruz del Sur. We worked together once and he seems to be very good at his job," Raquel replied.

She would have expected anything, but not this Task. The Inspectora had already worked with Damián Castillo once and the Inspector was deployed in the Cruz del Sur, among other places. It came as a complete surprise to Raquel , that she was now assigned to the field of duty of the other Inspector to investigate the death of Hadley Gonzales.

"Because you are the best on this Case, Raquel. And because we knew Hadley. She was not someone who would have waved to death just like that. Go to Cruz del Sur, talk to Principal Aguirre and the Staff and solve the Case. The best thing to do is to find out the name of the drug dealer , who Hadley was supposed to have been in contact with "- was her Boss reply. And so Raquel could only nod and her next destination would lead her to Cruz del Sur.

*******

  
"... we look forward working together to solve the death of Hadley Gonzales quickly Inspectora Murillo. You know, Hadley had developed well - I remember how she got to Cruz del Sur two years ago and how she did has resisted everything. She has developed into a hardworking woman "- Miranda Aguirre sighs and death in prison were something that could could be count as normal.

"Thank you. I'm pleased to investigate this Case. Do you know if Hadley had any ... conflicts during her time in Prison? Were there arguments? Was it a natural death or was it murder?", Raquel inquired and just shook her head at the bowl of candy that was held out.

  
"Now our Doctor has almost completed the Results of the examination of Hadley's dead body. You are welcome to speak to him later. Sandoval is very cooperative and an asset to the Cruz del Sur. In a prison full of women there is always tension and violence. But we try as best we can - to control these situations. The best thing to do is talk to our social worker Salva Martín , to find out more about the friendships and personal relationships between Hadley and the other Women", replied Miranda.

"All right - then I would suggest talking to Doctor Sandoval first and then to the social worker - thank you Señorita Aguirre", Raquel replied, then followed the two guards who were there, to take her to the Doctor's office.

*******

  
"... Hadley had a pre-existing condition. But it wasn't fatal, it was ... something you couldn't see with the eye, you understand? It didn't affect Hadley, and the forensic examination showed, that it was very violent I examined the dead body itself. You know, Inspectora - the Violence rate in a Women's prison is mostly caused by the women - not by the Staff. In any case, the concrete results are still pending - I have consulted a Pathologist, who is supposed to look at the dead body and make a second diagnosis. At this point - I can say that Hadley's previous illness was not the main cause of her death "

Raquel didn't know what to think of Sandoval. How he sat there behind his desk, bent over the accident report and gave her a nice smile over and over again. He looked professional in his doctor's coat, glasses on, and neatly organized medicines in his office. He looked like a nice doctor - and yet there was a feeling in Raquel that she couldn't quite place. Or maybe she was just paranoid and her mind was trying to play tricks on her.

She pushed the feeling aside, and in return, another question in her mind shot to the front. The mother of Paula's new friend lived with her child here in Cruz del Sur. Perhaps Raquel could find out more about this unusual ´Project´ in the Future. But for now she would focus on the Case.

"I understand Doctor Sandoval. May I ask what kind of previous illness Hadley had?", Raquel inquired and it was ... a bit frustrating that Sandoval could not yet answer with a diagnosis whether it was a natural death or whether it was a another inmate who murdered Hadley. That didn't get Raquel any further. For better or worse, she would have to wait until the doctor and his outside colleague had a result.

"Oh nothing threatening, like I mentioned before Inspectora. Hadley was only allergic to Seafood" - said Sandovla and then looked up from the file of the dead woman and straight into Raquel's face.

  
"Thank you Doctor Sandoval - I will probably be present at the Cruz del Sur for a few more days to conduct further investigations. Let me know when you have the cause of death?", asked Raquel and after Sandoval answered this request with a yes, they exchanged both gave a quick handshake, and after Raquel left the doctor's office, two guards took her to the social worker’s office.

What Raquel didn't notice, of course, was how Sandoval sighed heavily after the door to his office had slammed. He had heard a lot about the Inspectora and she is said to be a very rebellious and stubborn Woman. It's just a shame that Sandoval has a soft spot for this type of woman.

*******

Raquel knocked carefully on the door , that led directly to the office of the social Worker Salva Martín. She hoped to learn something from the conversation about Hadley's private insights during the time before her death and how her social contacts were in prison.

And that's what a social worker was there for, wasn't it? Moments later came a answer to entrance in response. Raquel put her hand on the doorknob and opened the door seconds later. The inspectora entered the Office and met a man with glasses and a shy smile.

The office itself was simply furnished. There was a desk, several chairs, a whiteboard with felt-tip pens, a plant, a motivational poster, a coffee machine and a PC with a printer. The social worker was sitting behind his desk, bent over a file and gave the visitor a shy look.

  
"Hola - my name is Raquel Murillo and I am the Chief inspectora in the Case of Hadley Gonzales' death. Can i ask you a few questions about Hadley?", Raquel introduced herself and took a few steps towards the Desk.

Salva got up and gave the Inspectora a shy smile before introducing himself.

  
"Welcome at Cruz del Sur Inspectora Murillo. I'm Salva Martín - the social Worker at Cruz del Sur - may i offer you a seat ?", Salva offered the Inspectora his hand for a greeting and after a handshake the social worker offered her a place to sit.

  
Before Raquel could accept the Offer, an Announcement was made over the loudspeaker, that all inmates should go back to their Cells and that there would be a Code Beta. In the distance one they could hear Screams and Raquel noticed the worry look, that was spreading on Salva's face.

The speed with which he reached the still open door and locked it from the inside was also remarkable.

After Salva had locked the door and pushed a chair from the inside against the doorknob, further Instructions came over the loudspeakers.

The social worker once pushed his glasses, which threatened to slip off his nose, back into place and his brown eyes then turned back to Raquel.

She had crossed her arms a little skeptically over her chest - what was Code Beta?

"What is Code Beta?"

"Code Beta means for the Staff at Cruz del Sur - that one of the Inmates is on the Corridors outside the cell block and could be with a weapon. For security Reasons, all other Inmates should return to their Cells and the Staff should be in a room for self-protection - Excuse me for the inconvenience, Inspectora - but it looks like we're going to be sitting in my office for an longer time... at least until the guards give further Information"


	4. Chapter 3.

Her heart beats faster against her chest.

She wasn't prepared for an emergency exercise.

Raquel could have guessed that such situations could arise in a prison.

But the Inspectora would never have expected to load in such a scenario.

She had never been in a prison either before. Neither as a visitor nor on the other side of the prison walls. As she said, in normal cases, Castillo was responsible for such operations and surveys and not she. The woman looked skeptically at the door - how had the social worker managed to act so purposefully and routinely? How often did a ... what did he call it again? Oh yes - a code beta. How often does a code beta happens.

  
Salva Martín had acted quickly and looked as if nothing could upset or scare him. Surely this scenario had occurred several times and the man with the glasses on his nose was already used to it.

  
That said, Raquel couldn't deny that she was a little nervous herself. Every now and then you could hear guards shouting something loud in the corridors in front of the office - or you could hear the prison guards running past the door with quick steps.

The mood and atmosphere was very scary and unusual for an outsider like Raquel. But in her career as a policewoman she had already had several situations that really gave reason to be afraid - she might not feel very well up to date, but she definitely wouldn't show it openly. It was just a normal alarm. Or?

"May I offer you some tea or coffee Inspectora Murillo?" - the soft and calm voice of the social worker made Raquel look away from the desk edge and her gaze went to the social worker. He was standing by the coffee machine, holding two small cups in his hand and probably trying to distract Raquel with this simple question. Or was it just a nice way to start a conversation?

  
"A coffee please," Raquel replied and she wondered how the conversation would go. What would she learn something about Hadley Gonzales's death today? Was the social worker perhaps just as nervous about the test alarm and did he have to stop his work completely as a result?

Or was he not restricted in studying the files and could still let his gaze wander over it? For the first time, Raquel wondered what a social worker does all day long and what it must be like for a person to work in prison - where other criminals are serving their sentences.

*******

The coffee machine rattled in front of it. It was probably a few hours since the social worker had his last cup of hot coffee. Soon the smell of freshly brewed coffee spread in the small office and Raquel watched attentively as the man with the glasses put a cup with the hot drink in front of her.

  
"I usually have sugar and milk here too - but after the meeting this morning they must have been stolen from me", he said in a slightly amused tone. And again Raquel wondered if it was just an attempt to lighten the mood, not scare her about the Beta code, or if he was trying to make small talk.

She chose the third one. And actually she wasn't here to have small talk. Or let yourself be overwhelmed by the feeling of being locked in that little office until the Code Beta was picked up.

  
"It doesn't matter - I often drink my coffee black. Can you tell me how you thoughts were about Hadley Gonzales?"

Raquel took a sip of the coffee and the social worker closed the file on his desk, pushed them aside, and seemed to ponder for a moment what to answer.

  
"Hadley Gonzales was an inmate - who was very ... multifaceted. Since I've been working at Cruz del Sur, she has always made a - stable impression on me. I know that allegations of murder or suicide are in the room", replied Salva, and he'd had Hadley in his office now and then.

Not as often as some of the other ladies in the various sectors.

  
"I had already spoken to the prison doctor in charge. He's checking with an outside colleague before he can give me an assessment of whether it was a suicide or a normal murder. Had Hadley some enemies in here ? Can you tell me about something about it ?", inquired Raquel.

*******

"For that I would have to look into the file and it ended up in the archive some time ago. I had planned to bring it up here yesterday, but some emergency meetings have postponed my schedule a little", Salva said quickly in an apologetic tone.

Somehow he reminded Raquel of a little puppy who had broken a vase or his toy and that puppy felt really sorry by now.

  
"You couldn't have known that I was coming. We will try to resolve the case quickly. I will then visit you again in the course of the next week. If the Cruz del Sur archive is only half the size of the archive Police station, are you really looking for yourself half dead, huh? ", Raquel replied and Salva gave a tentative nod.

A while later, the loudspeaker announced to the staff that Code Beta was being safe now and the situation had been brought under control.

In that time Raquel and Salva had emptied their coffee cups and the Inspectora helped the social worker push the chair away from the locked door again.

  
"Vale - then I'll see you again next week. Until then, Doctor Sandoval should be able to give me an answer to my question and his assessment. Sandoval seems to be a very friendly doctor, doesn't he?" - with these words the Inspectora said goodbye to Salva and made her way back to the security check at the entrance.

And so Raquel didn't notice, how Salva's eyes began to twinkle angry at the words ´Sandoval seems to be a nice doctor´.

Because the social worker knew very well , that Carlos Sandoval was a lot - but he wasn't a nice and helpful or friendly doctor.


	5. Chapter 4.

Lucía got out of the small car with the other 3 children, which were driven to the school every morning. The sixth year old shouldered her small backpack and carefully touched her dress. It was a completely new one and beautiful dress, that Yolanda had made for her. The optimistic woman had started weeks ago and kept waving and measuring her with a tape measure nearly every day. Lucía loved that dress so much. 

And now the young Girl was proudly wearing the dress for school. She was looking forward to seeing her new friend Paula again and maybe spending some time playing together.

It wasn't always that easy and since Lucía hardly knew a life outside the prison walls, the shy girl was used to having to ask a lot of adults for something, where other children only had to go to their parents to get permission for something very simple.

But it was okay. It was normal for Lucía and she found it - just like the other three children , who were allowed to attend elementary school with her - fascinating to learn all the new things and to recognize the differences between Prison Life and Life in ´freedom´.

And yet the little girl had to think of her Mother. She attacked one of the guards while in solitary confinement, which should have ended on Sunday evening, and she was forced to stay there until tonight. The 6th year still found this unfair. Of course the other women had taken care of her during the weekend, but it wasn't the same to be put to bed by Yolanda now as when her mother took part in this important role. Lucía wanted so much to tell her about all the things, that she had experienced in the last few days.

But until then, the Girl would have to be patient.

Unfortunately, that was not unusual either, because different rules applied even to children who lived in Prison. It was a harsh tone, you had to fight for Survival - but the family connecrtion, if it was there, was incredibly strong.

Her sad thoughts disappeared, however, when Paula spotted her and ran across the school yard grinning and yelled the following sentence at her.

"Lucía - I have a surprise for you! Do you want to sit next to each other in the classroom?"

*******

"Why are you in such a bad mood? Today is not a school trip and you don't need to play chauffeur for some small Kids. Or do you guys don´t get paid that shit?" - Rizos sat at the counter of the Table and looked at Fabio with amusement.

It was Monday, and it was very obvious that the Guard was in a bad mood, as always. Maybe it wasn't Friday and he didn't need to pick up any of the four children attending elementary school in Madrid from any play dates - but Monday was a good excuse to generally be in a bad mood.

For Fabio Martínez, this weekday counted as an excuse to be in a bad mood. And Rizo's comments don't make it any better. He hadn't chosen to play chauffeur for the four junior inmates. It was all Miranda's idea. Who thought of sending four children who grew up in prison to a public elementary school was a good idea?

"Shut up! And focus on your work" mumbled the prison Guard in a bad mood. This Monday had already started so shitty for him. Two of the four little pests had shouted good morning to him with a cheeky grin, at the prison parking lot before they got in the small bus. Then some clown had made fun of sticking chewing gum at his locker and now he had to stand here by the ´welcome in Prison - here are your shitty survival box things´ Area , keep an eye on Rizos and see that everything was going right. How he hated those damn Mondays. Couldn't it just be Friday, please?

"Perhaps the Boss will suggest our social worker for your Job. Unless you do it better! Have you overslept Salva?", replied Fabio and nodded to Salva Martín, who with a briefcase gave those other Persons, just a short apologetic smile.

  
"Oh no - I'm just a little late - a patient who has been out for a few weeks asked for an Appointment. And we can't tell Miss Murillo anything more specific yet. I'll have to check the file later when I come back", Salva spoke quickly and winced when Rizos let out a long whistle.

  
"You mean the cop who was here on Saturday? Because of Hadley? Isn't that what you call a cold case? But she had a hot ass in that pants, I was told so at least - something for you Salva? I guess the both of you would make a fucking sweet couple huh?" teased Rizos, admitting one of the other women also worked on the issue a high five for it. The guards just rolled their eyes in annoyance. And Salva went red in the face - and watched him get to his car afterwards.

To be honest- Fabio Martínez wasn't a fan from the first day of the week either. When he thought about it like that, Salva and Palacios were his work Colleagues, who could start a Monday in a really good mood and even with a smile on their faces.

  
Maybe that was the real crime.

  
Which person was in a good mood on a Monday ?

  
Creepy.


	6. Chapter 5.

Salva relaxed a little after he got to his Car. He really enjoyed working in Prison but sometimes social conversations were...too much for him. He knew there were people looking forward to the Meetings - he knew there were problems that couldn't be solved in one single conversation, but communication was still so very much important.

Many of the Inmates only spoke to their Cellmates or had to deal with the most of the time evil and mean Guards. There was hardly any neutral Interlocutor. And yet this place was like a swimming pool - full of dangerous Creatures. What did his brother said once about sharks and swimming pools? You could swim with them, but you never knew if they would attack you.

The glasses wearer drove the Car off the parking lot and set off to visit a small town outside of Madrid.

One of his former Patients had been released a few months ago and he just wanted to make sure she was okay. And that she doesn't suffer a setback. It's always a damn dangerous thing.

You never know if it's going well or if it will go up in flames of the new normal, they have to deal with. The relapse rate was particularly high in a Women's prison. Most of them were afraid of finding their own way outside , after long imprisonment, since they were only used to life in Prison.

  
Julia Ramos was one of those Cases, where the social Worker hoped she wouldn't find her way to prison again.

Because the young Woman had become a good Friend to him - together with her Uncle and her Cousin.

Julia Ramos - or Manila as she called herself, had been sitting at the Crul del Sur, because she had been caught smuggling Drugs. Julia had taken the blame for her Cousin and with Salva's help it had been possible within a Year, to convince the responsible authorities, that Julia had improved and that a mitigation of the sentence would be appropriate and very helpful.

It was nice to see when there was a happy ending for somone.

*******

The little House was in far away from the City Centre. It had a garden with a big old apple tree near the front Door. Two bicycles were parked next to two Motorcycles in front of the Garage and the road curved past the house. The neighborhood was a bit apart from the normal standarts, but for the area of the place it was ... nice. Salva remembers that Julia mentioned living here with her uncle and cousin was better than in the City Centre.

  
The social worker had just closed the car door , when there was a loud crash and swearing from near the front Door. Two young men tried to start a fight. One of the men could identify Salva as Julia's Cousin - the other man disappeared from the Property and swore to himself.

"Salva!"

  
Julia recognized her social worker and happily waved to the person. She stood next to her Cousin and gave him a reassuring pat on the Shoulder. Wasn't on the plan that the older man should now see Denver - the king of bar fights , throwing an ... uninvited guest out of the little house.

  
"Julia -Denver - I'm happy to see you. What was wrong with the man? Has he caused you any trouble?", Salva asked carefully.  
"No, he understood that he was at the wrong address. Come in. Denver's Dad made the best Sangría. It was from last night but it still tastes great", said Julia quickly and simply took Salva's hand, to pull him into the little House. The front door slammed and Denver's jaw cracked once. He had won this fight, but he knew very well that it would not be over yet. It had been going on likes this for days now.

  
Denver followed his Cousin and the glasses wearer into the living Room, where there was a carafe of Sangría - half empty standig.

*******

"Oh ... no thanks, not during working Hours. I have to go back to Prison later and keep a promise I made. How are you Julia? Everything okay? After all, you asked to speak with me ", Salva declined with thanks, even if he later wanted to look for the missing file on Hadley Gonzales in the archive, it was better to refuse to any kind of alcohol.

  
"Well ... I ... think I have a problem. Sure, I've been out of jail for a few Months now and so grateful for everything Denver and Moscow are doing for me ... but a few days ago ... .. ", Julia looked from the social worker over to her Cousin. She seemed to be looking for approval or advice. Something unusual because most of the time Denver didn't think too much with his head, but let his emotions guide him. That didn't always lead to the best result.

  
"Hey - I said we got it sorted out. Already forgotten that Julia? We protect you and that little Bastard won't show up again", Denver had put a hand on his Cousin's shoulder.

  
"I know ... but maybe we should tell Salva ...", Julia said restlessly. The otherwise cheerful and positive woman seemed ... nervous- and Salva couldn't explain the reason for it. It must have something to do with the request for the converstion, doesn't it?

  
"... doesn't he work for the police ... ouch! What was that for?!" - Denver was hit on the upper arm by Julia because of the sentence.

"I'm a social worker Denver. I should be impartial ... which is not always easy for me. What is bothering you?", Salva replied clearly and only then did Julia come out with the Problem.

  
"Since Hadley Gonzales's death ... one of Gandía's boys has been showing up here. We don't know what exactly what Hadley had to do with it ... or why we were involved with ... but we believe that one of "your friends" has something to do with it ", Julia managed and now she got a hit from Denver on the arm.

  
"That was confusing. Get to the Point. Okay, the guy I showed , who has the bigger eggs - belongs to Gandia´s group. And he said that Hadley Gonzales had something to do with ... the Drugs and the Money, that Gandía sold or needed....", said Denver.

  
"Gandía is the head of Security at the Spanish Central Bank. He made a name for himself in the Underworld for selling Drugs. Denver was dealing for him back then and I ... as you know Salva, I took the blame for Denver - Hadley seemed like a big deal for Gandia...somehow...- before she died ... but Rats have told us , that Gandía wasn't the only one, she was selling to. In Cruz del Sur there is also said to be someone , who was very useful to Hadley .. .fuck we're really worried that Gandía -could do something to Moscow ... you know how crazy he is right? ", Julia explained and Salva swallowed hard.

  
It had been a long time since he had personally met Gandía and it had not turned out nicely. Neither for Salva himself ... nor for some people who were close to him.

"I ... see what I can do for you ..... but Julia, please tell me, that you are not currently selling ... or you Denver?", Salva asked the two of them.

  
"Papa needs the Money...but i work honestly for it. Papa comes home late at night, drinks some orange juice and goes straight to bed. I'll do this for him ... Julia has nothing to do with it," Denver said.

  
"Together with my Uncle, we are trying ... to move somewhere else, Salva. And no, I'm not dealing. But ... maybe you should talk to your Patients. The rats that talked to us mean that there is one next to Gandía so called _**´Pigeon Lady´** _had a lot to do with Hadley. Hadley Gonzales owed both Gandía and the "Pigeon Lady" a lot of money, although I have no idea ... two weeks before Hadley's death, I communicated with her and know wanted which pills make more muscles and .... yes I know that was a stupid idea ... at least Gandía people have probably noticed that and are now causing us Problems, because they believe that Hadley had given us something that was legitimately Gandías stuff... ", chattered Denver and the nervousness from Julia and Denver carried over to Sala. Damn it.

"Okay ... I'll come up with something for you and you behave in the meantime please. Julia, I don't want to see you again in Cruz del Sur - you were and will remain one of my success Stories. Denver - the Prison is not a good place for you either ... . Try not to get in touch with the Police. Please send my regards to Moscow - I'll get in touch with you if I know something ... or when i know, how i can help you with your moving Problem. Maybe you should get a dog - they are very good at protecting you and the property. A good Friend of mine, has his own little animal shelter - here is a business card for you - asked there for Marseille if you decide to visit the Animal Shelter"

With these Words, Salva handed Julia and Denver a small business card and then said goodbye.

The new information and the file were still waiting to be found by him.

  
Maybe Gandía was a dead end. He was almost inviolable to touch due to his high position as head of security at the Spanish bank.

It should be difficult to prove anything to him ... but maybe Salva would be more successful in connection with Hadley and this mysterious pigeon lady.


	7. Chapter 6.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello my dear Readers - i hope you are all safe and healthy and i finally had the Time to upload this FF. Today you´re finally going to find out, who Lucia´s Mother is ^^ and for all the Zulema x Maca Shippers among us - maybe these two wonderful ´Frenemies´ will find their way on the right Path soon? We will see :-)
> 
> JaliceCookie

"Rubia? Are you dead or are you just ignoring me?"

Zulema Zahir knew perfectly well , that Macarena was sitting next to her in the Cell. She also knew that the pretty blonde ignored her and that it wasn't entirely Zulema's fault why the two women were now in solitary confinement.

It had to be a little fun and otherwise hardly anything happens in these gray and boring cells ... so why don´t entertain yourself a bit?. Apart from the Fact that the Guards are the biggest assholes in the Prison and the Inmates are treated like the scum of Society.

Okay well the Death of Hadley Gonzales was maybe exciting for a Day. But the big Question was - who in this Prison was responsible for Hadley's death. Suicide? Well that could happen, was hardly a rarity in a prison full of dangerous Women - but the mutual murder by anotjher inmate was more realistic.

"Was it my fault that Antonia, Saray were solitary confinement as well? Did I start this fight by the Phones?", Macaerena said soberly.

If she wanted to try out her comedy skills, the blonde should practice again.

  
"If you want to put the blame on me, Maca - bad idea. Very bad idea", Zulema said in a bored voice.

Even if she was inwardly happy to get a reaction from Maca.

Because within the last few days there had only been a quiet silence. Or Zule had spoken most of the Time.

  
"No - I blame you and Yolanda. What does she brag about getting a call from her Lover, who in turn brags about where all the money is ... I thought she told you something ... and my gypsy noticed it and the thought occurred to me that starting a fight is a good idea...to get more Information out of you ", justified Zulema.

"That was a shitty Idea. Why do you think Yolanda would brag , that her boyfriend knew the whereabouts of the Money? She's stuck in here for as long as we are. 6 damn Years already! Why are you making it worse for me and the others hm?", Macarena snorted and sometimes after so long the blonde didn't understand why Zulema behaved like this.

Sometimes Zulema was like a piranha - or a dangerous snake. You never knew exactly when she would bite you.

  
"Maybe i just wantetd to talk with you", said Zulema dryly.

*******

  
"And for that you're putting me in solitary confinement? I haven't seen my Godchild since Friday morning!", said Macarena, now slightly angry.

If Zule wanted to talk to her, she could have just waited for another moment. For an better Moment.

  
"I don't understand that Point either - why did Junkie make you Godmother for Lucía and why does this shy deer live in your cell and not in Junkie's cell?", laughed Zulema.

It wasn't a friendly laugh, it was a contemptuous one.

  
"Because I'm good friends with Tere. And besides Yolanda, Sole and Rizos, she has been nice to me since the day I arrived so many years ago. We trust each other. Can you say the same about you and Casper?", Macarena teased the dark-haired woman.

Everyone knew that Zulema, only used Casper as an...personal Assistant and that no friendship could be found there.

  
"Casper is my faithful servant - what do you know about friendship Maca?", Zulema replied after a few seconds.

  
"I would almost go as far as to say - we are friends, have a deep affection for one another ... or not? Wasn't that proof of that very clear during the shower last week?", Macarena interrupted Zulema.

Now it was Zulema who was silent. Everyone here in prison - even she the queen of this rat hole - needed some ... satisfaction.

And over the years something ... something else has developed from an animosity to hate between her and Macarena.

They respected each other ... most of the Time.

And maybe the two of them had sex in the showers one time or the another.

Early in the morning - and curious Woman had kicked her out of the sanitary area very fast.

  
Of course, what the two of them had in the shower was a proof , that it was more than just a friendship.

Only Zuelma would never claim to love anyone. She didn't love Maca. She would stab her in the back if it served its purpose.

But the Sex with the blonde and the plans they parted gave Zulema ... satisfaction.

What did Macarena hope for in response now? A thank you?

"You know my answer Maca. Answer my Question, why is Junkies Hija in your cell?" - said Zulema, now bored.

Even after so many years, she didn't want to admit that Macarena meant anything to her. And so she preferred to direct the Question to the ... special circumstances in which little Lucía is. After all, Teresa González was her Mother.

  
"Tere asked me to do it after she gave Birth. With her relapses and the frequent new Visits to Sickbay because Tere...is in need for her...´Meds´... it's easier for Lucia to live in our cell," said Macarena with so much devotion and love in her voice that Zulema want to throw up.

  
"And she calls you Mamá? Or is it like a crazy mother-lesbian upbringing? Must be confusing for the Girl," laughed Zulema disparagingly.

  
"Oh no, not at all. I think Lucia understands that Tere has sometimes better days and worse on otjher days. She calls me Mamá yes - and she calls Tere Mami. She knows that I am her Godmother and Tere is her Mother. Don´t break your head about the Constellation - for sleeping together and make out in showers, I wouldn't cheat onn you .... well at least not with someone who is in prison here .... Wouldn't Fabio be a nice choice? ", Maca replied calmly and heard a slap against the Wall. Zule was annoyed.

And Zulema knew perfectly well that Maca was doing that to annoy her. And worst of all, it worked. That little Bitch.

"By the way, Castillo didn't want to take over the Hadley Gonzales Case. Now we have Inspectora Raquel Murillo walking around here. And I bet you it won't be long before she's questioning us about Hadley - do you think she knews something about Yolandas Money?

Even if Zulema couldn't see the blonde's face, she knew very well that Maca was rolling her eyes about Zulema at the Moment.


End file.
